


What mess is this?

by SkywardShawn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardShawn/pseuds/SkywardShawn
Summary: The Link's wake up in a clearing completely new to them. While they were in Wild's version of the Lost Woods before; the unsettling fog has been replaced with a greener, calmer atmosphere. This switching-in-their-sleep scenario has happened before, but it's still unsettling when it does. Gathering their bearings, they look around. From what they could tell this was a normal run of the mill woods; they won't be able to tell which era this is until they explore further.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	What mess is this?

The Link's wake up in a clearing completely new to them. While they were in Wild's version of the Lost Woods before; the unsettling fog has been replaced with a greener, calmer atmosphere. This switching-in-their-sleep scenario has happened before, but it's still unsettling when it does. Gathering their bearings, they look around. From what they could tell this was a normal run of the mill woods; they won't be able to tell which era this is until they explore further. 

"Hey, is everyone ok?" Sky calls from behind them. Sitting up, they can see that he most likely fell in his sleep, having lost the reliable tree stump he was leaning against earlier.

'We could ask you the same thing." Legend scoffed back. "What is the plan now? I'm guessing we can't go and ask the Green Deku Wizard thing anymore."

"It's the Great Deku Tree Legend. But either way- you're right. We don't even know where we are right now," Time says. He is a little ways away and so it is more of a shout though. 

"We should go exploring! There must be civilization somewhere nearby!" 

"Wild, that may not be the best option right now. At least not as a whole group, we could go in the wrong direction and get even worse off." Twilight explains, patting Wild on the shoulder. 

Four interjects, "Well, do split up again then?" 

"That's a good idea..." Time trails off. Instead of continuing his train of thought, he stands up and walks closer to the others. Checking over to see if they are alright, he decides it best to keep his eye on Legend and Wild for a while.

Legend is sporting a rather large injury on his right arm - hopefully it's not infected but who knows - and Wild looked paler than usual. You could tell from a couple meters away that the Champion was struggling to stand, most likely a bit light headed. Shaking his head, Time sighed. The group had just recently encountered a black-blooded Lynel. Everyone seemed alright before, considering. And though they have no potions on hand right now, he has told his allies countless times to notify someone of their injuries no matter what. 

"We should split up for sure. Our first priority is to restock supplies, and if we find civilization, maybe we can also find out where we are. But that leads us to the other problem. Who goes with who?" Asks Warriors.

"Why don't we figure all this out after breakfast?" Hyrule spoke up. Pointing to the sheikah slate, he nods to its owner with a smile. He must have noticed the Champion's condition too. Hyrule was met with an uneasy smile back and Wild got work. 

The breakfast was simple, but good nevertheless. It raised everyone's spirits and distracted from the current situation. Wild looked better afterwards but Twilight decided that he and Legend should stay at camp for the day, along with Sky. There were a few complaints, but they eventually gave in. Time, Four and Twilight group up heading north; leaving Wind, Hyrule and Warriors to go South. Content with the plans, they agree to meet back here by sundown.

Internal clock ticking, Time estimated that it was about 9am. They have time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the first chapter. Its a bit short but hopefully the chapters get longer. If you have any comments I'd be more than happy to read them. Either way, have a great day yall!


End file.
